2: Christmas Time!
by Scribbles111
Summary: Part 2: Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny decide to decorate the common room, and Ginny and Harry play match maker! Harry/Ginny and hinted Hermione/Ron


**A/N I'm Back :D I'm not writing as I once did, But I'm getting back into it, So for every British Holiday (Or any other continent, just tell me when one of them occurs) I'm going to write a Harry Potter Drabble. I have my Halloween one from Last year, I have one ready for Valintines Day which I was going to upload this year but I couldn't at the time :$ So next year I can now :D And I have one half written for a Dare night, is there a national one of them in another country somewere? So yeah, that's the plan! I'll shut up now, hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p>It was half eight on the 24th of December, and the sun was just awakening to the frost bitten world. The snow had draped the tree tops and roofs of the school during the night, truly putting all the students into a Christmassy feeling. A little premature for some however...<p>

"Harry! Wake up! It's bloody Christmas!" Ron yelled as he pummelled the lightly snoring Harry. He rolled over to see Ron scratching around under his bed, a bemused expression gracing his features. It suddenly gave way to one of pure embarrassment as his face started to match his hair.

"Ron it's-"

"Shut up Harry" Ron grumped as he clambered back into his bed, now scowling at the window.

"Ron it's Christmas Eve, Christmas Day is tomorrow." Harry continued as he pulled his glasses on and grabbed his jumper.

Ron showed Harry a certain hand gesture before rolling over so he no longer had to see the gloating face of Harry. Who had, whilst still grinning to himself, managed to clamber out of bed and change into his jeans and T-shirt.

"If I were you I'd get up soon, Hermione wanted help decorating the common room this year remember?" Harry chuckled as he heard Ron grunting into his pillow on just how likely that was going to be this early in the morning...

* * *

><p>"Hello Harry, you're late." Hermione said in her most teacher like voice, arms folded over her blue T-shirt, tapping her feet in twenty million bed socks on the floor.<p>

"Slept in, but hey, at least I'm up, unlike the lay about Ronald up there." He said with a chuckle as he wondered over to Ginny to kiss her on the cheek, making her blush a deep red.

"And how are you this morning?" He asked as he passed her some logs to put on the fire.

"Tired, I had Hermione shaking me awake throwing clothes at me at around seven this morning! " She said with a smile as Hermione stormed out the room to find Ron.

"Look out, a girly scream in-"Harry started only to be cut off mid sentence, by the girly scream he was mentioning.

"He spotted Hermione then!" Ginny said with a chuckle as she dusted the coal and dust off her skirt and black tights.

"Crap, she's coming back, what did she want me to do?" Harry said in a fluster as footsteps neared.

"To put the tinsel in the box over there on top of the window pain, you may need Rons help."

"Ron, with a wand, decorating? I think he may accidently blast the window to pieces when he sees Hermione bending down to get a box!" He said scampering away from Ginny as she went to punch his arm. "When are those two going to realise though, they both like each other!" He said in exasperation.

"I don't know, but I think it's time they had some help." Ginny said with a chuckle as she fished out some mistletoe from the containers in the corner.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Harry said with a smile at her ingenious idea.

"Yeah, but one more time can't hurt." Ginny said with a smile as she walked over to him to kiss him, holding the mistletoe above their heads.

* * *

><p>"Ron, just hurry up, we got decorating and present wrapping to do, I thought we all agreed to help the elves and decorate ourselves this year, your letting the team down!" Hermione winged from outside the door as Ron got changed within the boys' dormitory.<p>

"Hermione, this is not a team game, there is no 'Team', we're doing this for fun remember, calm down, it's not a test!" He said exasperated as he pulled his jeans up and grabbed a shirt from the end of his bed.

"Please Ron; this Christmas is going to be perfect! Hagrid got us a tree and the elves put loads of boxes in there for us, we just got to put it all together, please hurry up." Hermione said with less urgency this time, with more of a defeated tone.

"Alright, I'm here, come on, let's go make Christmas." Ron said as he opened the door, still in just his jeans and socks, pulling his shirt over his head as he spoke.

Hermione was momentarily side tracked...

* * *

><p>"Got him, now you can help Harry put the tinsel up." Hermione said when she eventually reached the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Me and Ginny did it when you two were coming down sorry." Harry said as he poked his head from around the tree he was trying to position by the tinsel covered window.

"Sorry, if we sort the tree out in its stand now, you two could maybe put those bells round the door way?" Ginny said in a rush as the tree tried to collapse on her.

"Yeah sure, witch box did the elves say they were in again?" Hermione said checking them all.

"Maybe the one marked 'Bells'" Ron said pointing to the one near the door way.

"Shut up." Hermione giggled as she punched him on the arm. Dodging out of the way of her fist, Ron opened up the box and placed it on the floor by the stool Hermione had just grabbed form by the tinsel window.

"Ladies first." Ron said with a wink as he mocked bowed and helped her up the stool with one hand out.

"And who ever said chivalry is dead?" Hermione said as she blushed a deep scarlet . She grabbed the string of bells Ron was offering her and reached up to the key stone of the door, just to notice the bunch of freshly picked mistletoe above her and Ron's heads; at the exact same time Ron did looking at where she was going to place the bells.

"Ugh..." Hermione made a sort of strangled noise as she looked at Ron, seeing him matching her colour of red.

"Hey look, their under the mistletoe!" Harry said with a sly chuckle.

"You know what they say about that, it's unlucky if you don't kiss now, you have to." Ginny said appearing from behind the tree.

"Pucker up then." Harry said with a more obvious laugh.

"You and Ginny get more and more alike each and every day." Ron said with a glare. "And anyway I can't kiss her when she's half way up a stool can I?" Ron said as he looked up at her.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Hermione asked, even though it was obvious that she hoped the answer was yes.

"Course you are!" Ginny said with a chuckle.

Hermione jumped down from her stool and looked at Ron.

Ron looked at her.

And very slowly, he placed his hand on her neck and leaned forward, to gently place a kiss on her lips and she grabbed his elbow to hold him to her. And then he leaned away.

"See wasn't so bad was it?" Ginny said with a laugh.

"Still." Ron said, still staring at Hermione. Feeling self conscious she turned back to the stool and ripped the mistletoe down, throwing it into the box.

"Come on, these bells aren't going to go up on their own." She said busily.

"Yeah, we got a lot to do!" Ron said agreeing with her. Both were, however, still very bright shades of Red...

* * *

><p><strong>AN So what do you think :S I'm sorry it's bad, but I'm trying! I may put another chapter up quickly, one for Mid-Night or maybe Christmas Day, dunno, any ideas ? ;) :P**

**Please tell me what you think! **

**Scribz **

**xx**


End file.
